Shadows of a Dragon's Wings
by Phoenix NightStar
Summary: Vexx isn't alone in his battle end Dark Yabu, joining him, is a young female who is half dragon.


Chapter 1: a quick history of Astara by Crystal

**This is a rewrite of a story, that I did years ago, some of which appears on DeviantArt. But not long after I had started the tale, I lost most of it because of a computer crash... so I'm now rewriting it and posting it here on this website.**

**I changed the name of the story and the main character is now called Maya instead of Phoenix. I don't own Vexx or any of its characters. But Maya, Stormwing and the dragons are mine.**

****

THE QUEEN'S OF THE DRAGONS POV

Every intelligent lifeforms in the universe believe in some form of a creator, a source of life, from which all came from. For the Astani of Astara I was their creator and protector, a goddess of life and death. For indeed I did create Astara from nothing, and I watched as the simple creatures grew and became many.

By the time I had finished, I let my children the dragons roam the land, using their powers for the betterment of the creatures. Out of all my creations, the Astani were the most curious, originally they were warlike, but after thousands of years of peace, they build the Landspire. The idea was to use energy from Astara itself to open a doorway, but upon it first test, the door opened to the Shadow Realm.

Astara was swarmed by the vile creatures known as Shadow Wraiths. They and their army of Shadow Minions, killed countless numbers of Astani, and in fear of my dragon children, I created a Realm for their safety.

Out of all of the Shadow Wraiths, the one known as Dark Yabu was the most evil and dangerous. Keeping in the sky, I watched as the Astani fought a losing battle. But for every Shadow Wraith that was destroyed, ten more Astani fell. In until the only surviving two were Treyvn and last daughter.

Fearing for the child's life, he locked Reia into the Landspire, after telling the child to guard the Keystaff. Turning he left her, to fight his final battle, during the fight, a mighty rage filled him, but even that couldn't destroy the army, so he used the last of his life's energy to seal the Astani War Talons into rock, killing himself and most of the Wraith army.

After seeing the death of the last male Astani, I could no longer hide and watch. With my great anger, I attacked wiping out the Shadow Wraiths, including Dark Yabu's mate and son.

As I lay recovering from using my powers, a group of travelling Valdani came across me; they bowed to me and offered food. In their simple tongue, they explained that they are searching for a place of safety, a place to raise their children without fear. This little group took care of me, as I recovered my full strength, finally after thirty years; I flew into the sky and roared, as the Valdani watched I created a landmass out of the Asteroid belt that remains of Astara.

I then created the Dragon Summoner Clan; by using the blood of each member of this little group, this simple action, was the born of the Dragon Shade. The leader of the group, a blonde hair and brown eye female Valdar known as Maya, swore that, she and her children, and this little group would be my eyes and ears in world.

I watch as the little group, travelled to their new home, using the bridge, which I then destroyed to keep them safe. The group called their little landmass Dragonheaven. And with a sigh I turned and left Astara for the Dragon Realm.

Centuries pass, and my little group grew until they numbered in their thousands. All of one clan and one species, they follow the descendants of Maya, as their royal family.

But this peace wasn't to last, as a fallen member of clan turned on his family and clan, and led Dark Yabu to Dragonheaven. Leaving a new Maya as the last of the Dragon Summoner Clan.

**Some info on Crystal**

**Dragon's name: Crystal  
>Age: 10000+<br>Gender: female  
>Species: dragon<br>Main powers: immortal, has more powers then anyone can think of.  
>Appearance: a beautiful female dragon, she is snake like, with a feathery end of her tail. 2 pairs of bird-like wings on her back. A sky blue and white dragon and her eyes are icy blue. (Think Japanese Dragon).<strong>

**Bio: The queen of the dragon world, she was the one who created the dragon clan and all of Astara, she is kind-hearted unless someone doesn't something wrong, if so run. Her powers are legendary in the dragon world and all dragon children are told to love her. She killed Dark Yabu's mate and son in a fit rage.**

**Dragon Shades: - Shades are a small breed of dragons that were created by Crystal using the souls of the clan. They can change shape to channel the dragon's souls while their bodies are still in the Dragon Realm. Because they are from the soul of the clan member they are formed at the time of birth and died at the same time as their owner. They are a different gender to their owner; in appearance they are snake like and about 1ft long with no back legs, snake-like head, two front legs and bat-like wings.**


End file.
